With the popularity of a wireless local area network (WEAN), an operator may construct the WLAN in some places (for example, a shopping mall and an office building) while operating a mobile network. When a user equipment (UE) is within the coverage of the WLAN, it is capable of accessing the Internet through a WLAN access point (Access Point, AP) to perform operations such as web browsing and download. When the user equipment needs to access the Internet through the WLAN, the user equipment needs to request a password of the WLAN AP from the operator by using a short message or in another manner, and needs to enter the password when accessing the AP.